ipod shuffle
by chasinglights
Summary: blackwater, ten drabbles.


**So, I saw a few people doing this, so figured I'd give it a go.**

** - so the rules are you choose a fandom.**

**- then you put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble for each song you come to.**

**- you have to stop writing when the song stops. i only got to ten though :)**

**Obviously, Blackwater. :) All in Leah's POV, except number eight. I _love_ reviews, hint hint. ;)**

* * *

**1. Absent Elk – The Loving Kind**

She would have done anything for him.

She wasn't romantic, but if he'd wanted that.

He would've got it. She would've changed.

But she asked him to choose, and he did.

But he didn't choose her.

**2 . Fleetwood Mac – Landslide**

She was scared.

Scared of him, and how he made her feel.

But most of all she was scared of changing.

Sam had been her life, even after they broke up.

And now she didn't know what to do.

But she didn't want to waste anymore time.

She needed him.

And for the first time in a while, someone needed her.

**3. Take That – Patience**

She wanted him to know that she loved him.

But she wanted him to know that she was still in pain.

Her heart still ached for Sam.

But aching was better than the stabbing pain than it had been.

She would get there.

All she needed was time.

And all he needed was patience.

**4. Sum 41 – With Me**

"Leah, I need you to know, I'll fight this.

I'll fight for us.

If you think I'll let this go, your wrong.

She'll never be you.

_We're_ different.

We're _real _love."

And as she left, she thought she'd never see him again.

And she was right.

**5. Paramore – Brighter**

If this was the end of them.

It _had _to be on good terms.

She wouldn't be able to bear it otherwise.

She didn't want to say goodbye to him.

She was hurt, heartbroken, probably more upset than last time.

But she realised this time around,

It _wasn't_ his fault.

The pain in his eyes was obvious when she told him she'd always love him.

Told him he shined brighter than anyone she'd ever know.

But she never looked back, because she wanted him to be happy.

And that's what imprints are for, right?

**6. Keane – Somewhere Only We Know**

They both loved this place.

It was a get-away, an escape.

He didn't think about _her_ here.

This was theirs.

No-one else came here.

She doubted anyone would dare, even if they knew about it.

This was the only place she was happy.

When she was with him, just _being._

The leech spawn could take whatever she wanted.

But she could _never_ take this.

**7. Snow Patrol – Run**

She pretended it wouldn't happen.

But it caught up with them eventually.

She was devastated, but she refused to leave him.

He begged her too, saying he didn't deserve her.

But she didn't. And she never would.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever do in her life.

She had to watch the man she loved with someone else.

She had to face it when he didn't even look at her.

Wouldn't even listen.

But it was always worth it when they _were_ together.

Once in a million times.

And she saw the glint in his eyes that told her he was back.

Jacob was back.

If only for a while.

**8. Meredith Brooks – Bitch **_(JPOV)_

He knew what they all thought of her.

Bitter, twisted, a bitch.

Its not like she didn't deserve it.

But he didn't _only_ see that.

Of course, he saw the bitch.

But he saw every other side of her.

The part that loved him.

The vulnerability.

The maternal side.

The part that would do anything to just _feel _something.

The part that wanted to be a good person.

She could be an absolute nightmare.

But sometimes when he looked at her, it was like he'd walked straight into heaven.

Jacob knew every version of her

And loved them all.

**9. The Killers – When You Were Young**

He wasn't perfect, he was far from it.

She hated him.

He wasn't what she wanted

She wanted a break from love.

She was still in pain.

He wasn't what she imagined.

She used to think she would have a prince.

She did once, but he left.

He wasn't what she expected.

She didn't expect to fall in love with him.

She didn't _want_ to fall in love with him.

But he saved her. Saved her from herself.

She didn't like it, but Jacob was everything she needed.

Just everything she didn't think she wanted.

**10. Linkin Park – Numb**

It had gone, disappeared.

Every feeling she had, had left when he did.

She didn't feel anything, for anyone.

Not Jacob, not Sam, not even Seth.

She was tired of living life like this.

She'd lost herself in hope.

Hope that he could fight it.

She should've known better than to think he was strong enough.

Renesmee had grown up, and she'd wanted him.

It was his _duty_ to oblige.

The only thing worse that being bitter, is being numb.

She didn't want that.

She wanted to be _herself_ again.

She needed a new start.


End file.
